Opposite Dimension
by DarkShade5221
Summary: Danielle Phantom falls through a natural portal while exploring the Ghost Zone and ends up in a different reality where the bad guys and the good guys are reversed. Daniel beats the leaving shit out of her. Now it's up to her with the help of Vlad Fenton to stop an up coming war all the while trying to get back to her own dimension. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! Adopted from; otakubabes
1. Portal

**Okay! New Story!**

**I have 2 more story that I'm planning to do! Yeah, I know. I have too MANY stories!**

**But, I'm gonna update this or the other 2 stories when I have Writer's Block in my Favorite Story, Bird and Ghost.**

**I adopted this idea from otakubabes  
**

**Rated T for Cursing.**

**Quick Explanation:  
**

**Danny Fenton/Phantom- Daniel Masters/ Daniel Plasmius= Serious, Preppy, and Less Humorous.**

**Jazz Fenton- Jasmine Masters= Bookworm (Obviously) and Preppy. Knows Daniel's secret. But doesn't like to hunt ghost.**

**Maddie Fenton- Madeline Masters= Always busy. Smart, Preppy, and Serious.**

**Jack Fenton- Jackson Masters= Same with Maddie/Madeline.**

**Sam Manson- Samantha Manson= STILL a Goth.**

**Tucker Foley= STILL has his PDA. A LITTLE Humorous and Smart.**

* * *

**Summary**

Danielle Phantom falls through a natural portal whilst exploring the Ghost Zone and ends up in a different reality where the bad guys and the good guys are reversed, so Danny's evil and Vlad's a good guy posing as an evil one, she encounters evil Danny and he beats the living shit out of her, but the small good part of him stops him, cause we all know Danny's got some evil in him, and Dani meets the universes good guys, and they team up for a massive battle of messed up good VS evil, whilst Dani goes to the far frozen to get the Infi-map to get home while everyone is distracted with the war. This happens after Danielle has been stabilized and evil Danielle doesn't exist because Vlad didn't clone anyone. Also the neutral characters like Clockwork and the Observants aren't affected because they never went into any good/ evil categories in the first place but would act more sympathetic or more sadistic depending on their counterparts.

* * *

**Danielle's POV **

I was flying above some random town at night. After Danny and Valerie helped me from melting, I told Danny that I still want to travel the world. It's just that I want to see the great outdoors! Besides, Vlad didn't tell me much.

Anyway, I was too busy relaxing and feeling the cool breeze that I didn't noticed a portal opened up just in front of me.

"Whoa!" I shouted as I was sucked in.

* * *

**Daniel/Danny's POV **

I sighed as I entered my lab. My parents, Jackson and Madeline Masters are always busy with work. They were always away that they didn't know about my lab and my secret.

I am what is known as a Half Human-Half Ghost Hybrid. Or a Halfa. I am Daniel Masters. I have sky blue eyes and black hair reaching my neck. The youngest one of the Masters Family. I always wear a black formal suit with a blue tie and black shiny loafers.

In my Ghost Form, I am known as Daniel Plasmius. I wear a black HAZMAT suit with a white collar, belt, and boots. My hair turns white and is tied into a low ponytail and my eyes turn red. I also wear a black cape with white on the inside. A white DP clasping my cape in place.

Anyway, once I entered my lab, I could sense that there's a ghost around. I immediately turned into my ghost half. My hands gently resting by my sides, in cased with red ecto-energy. My eyes glowing bright red.

Then, a girl about the age of twelve landed on the ground out of thin air. She wore a two piece black and white HAZMAT suit, black and white gloves, white boots, and the same DP emblem on her chest. She has slightly tan skin, white hair tied into a ponytail, and when she opened her eyes, they were neon green. She rubbed her head as she slowly sat up. She looked at me straight in the eyes, "Danny?"

I raised an eyebrow at her. She seemed like me. Though, different.

"Whoa. Since when did you changed your clothes?" she asked.

"I do not know what you are talking about. You are?" I asked.

"Danielle. Danny, are you okay? Your eyes are red! Did Vlad did something to you!?" Ah, Vlad. My mortal enemy. The older Halfa that uses his powers for _good. _How quaint.

"No. And my name is not Danny. I am Daniel Plasmius." Her eyes widened. She could be working for Vlad to know what I'm up to. Well, this won't work.

I fired ecto-blast at her and she nearly dodge it. She rolled to the side and stood up, "Danny! What is wrong with you!?"

I chuckled, but didn't answered her. I duplicated my self to add two more of me. We all fired several ecto-blast. She managed to dodge them. But she isn't fast enough.

"Danny, please! I don't want to fight you!" she pleaded. I just smirked evilly. I went invisible while my duplicates fought her. Once she was busy trying to block the attacks, I appeared in front of her and grabbed her throat. I called back my duplicates and held her up to my eye level.

"D-Danny... please... d-don't..." she pleaded. I laughed evilly and threw her against the wall. She was on all fours, one hand holding her aching neck and gasping for air. I grabbed the back of her jumpsuit and threw her to the other side of the wall.

I stalked towards her as she looked up at me with half-lidded eyes. I laughed evilly and my hands were charging a powerful ecto-energy. But before I could attack, she was sucked in a blue portal.

I growled in annoyance, "Shit."

Who was this girl? I'm sure she was working with Vlad.

"Danny! Where are you? You have guests!" called a voice. Jasmine. I sighed and transformed back to my human form. Well, good thing she already knows my secret. I walked back up stairs and reached the library. The fireplace closed back.

There I saw Jasmine. She has orange hair reaching her waist, and aqua eyes. She wore an aqua vest above a white polo shirt, aqua skirt, white long sock, black ballet flats, aqua studded headband, a golden necklace, and aqua pearl-shaped earrings.

"Who are they?" I asked. My hands behind my back as I raised an eyebrow.

"Samantha and Tucker. Mother and Father are out on a business trip for a month. I'm going to my room. Be careful with ghost, alright Daniel?"

"Alright." I responded. She smiled at me and patted my head and walked away. She's always reading books. I sighed again and headed for the main living room.

There sat my two best friends, Samantha Manson and Tucker Foley. Samantha was a rich Goth. Tucker was also rich. Though, his good with technology.

Samantha wore a black long sleeved shirt showing off her shoulders, a purple tank-top underneath, purple shorts, green studded loose belt, knee-high black combat boots, on her left wrist were a purple bracelet and a black studded wristband, black purple studded choker neck, purple lipstick, and purple hoop earrings. She has black hair reaching her back and on a side ponytail, pale skin, and purple eyes.

Tucker wore a brown jacket, a yellow sleeved shirt underneath, dark green cargo pants, brown buckle boots, a red beret, and glasses. He has turquoise eyes and brown skin. He always carries around his PDA.

I sat on a sofa across from them. My leg resting on my knee. My hands clasped together and resting on my lap, "What brings you here?"

"We're here to discuss our next move," replied Samantha. All the while Tucker was fiddling with his PDA.

"Ah yes... But first off, to get rid off Fenton. Also, I must inform you that I have encountered a spy at the lab."

"Spy?" asked Tucker as he looks up from his PDA.

"Yes. I was at the lab when a girl about the age of twelve suddenly appeared from out of nowhere. She looks like me in my ghost form. She said that her name was Danielle. She called me 'Danny' and asked me about my appearance."

"Danielle? Sounds like a doppelganger. What do we do with her?" asked Samantha.

"Destroy her. She might ruin our plans. Then, after we finish her off, destroy Fenton," I answered. We all smirked evilly as we thought of a plan.

* * *

**Dani's POV **

I groaned and sat up. I looked around to find nothing but darkness.

"Are you okay, Danielle?" a calm voice asked. Then, a purple cloaked ghost holding a staff appeared in front off me. I was too weak to fight now.

"It's alright. I am Clockwork. I won't hurt you."

"Clockwork?"

"Yes. I am the Master of Time. And no; that is not the Danny you know."

"What do you mean?" I asked as I stood up.

"This Danny is from another dimension. You were transported here by mistake. You see, a war is coming up. And you need help to stop this war and go back to your own dimension."

"Help from who?"

"Vlad Fenton."

"Vlad!? Why Vlad!?"

"Calm down. This Vlad is the opposite of Vlad _Masters. _This dimension is where all good ghost are evil. Except for me. Now, Daniel is evil while Vlad is good. He may help you."

I finally nodded my head after a minute. He then opened up a portal and I jumped in.

Danny is evil while Vlad is good. This is just messed up.

* * *

**Tadda! YAY! Finished chapter 1!**

**And don't worry! I'll update Bird and Ghost as soon as I can!**

**Also, I was inspired to do this by HezuNeutral's story in DeviantART. Check it out! It's AWESOME! It's called 'DP The Swap Alternative Dimension'**

**So go ahead and read it! Also, it's different from THIS story. Just go and see what I mean! X3**

**Anyway, Danny's Black Suit is the same at Bitter Reunions. Where he attends the College Reunion Party. His hair is the same as Fun Danny.**

**Read and Review!**


	2. Vlad Fenton

**Daniel: Chapter 2 is up.**

**Me: Yay! Evil Danneh! *hugs Danny***

**Daniel: -_- It's Daniel. She does not own Danny Phantom.**

**Me: ^^ *still hugging***

**Daniel: *sighs*  
**

* * *

**Vlad's POV **

I went to the kitchen to grab a sandwich. Mimi, my cat, snuggled my legs. I smiled at her and gave her a can of tuna. I then went to the living room. I sat down on the couch and turned on the t.v. Watching the Packer's Game.

It's been a week and there's still no sign of Daniel plotting something. All I did was babysit him, a ghost appeared in his mansion, another ghost appears to attack me, then I discovered he's an evil villain.

That was a few months ago. What's wrong with me using my powers for good? It's the right thing!

I sighed and continued to watch in peace. Then, a blue portal opened in front of me. I stood up and transformed into my ghost half; Vlad Phantom. My gray-ish black hair turned black pointed up like horns, my pale skin turned blue, and my dark blue eyes turned pupil-less neon green.

My green shirt with some golden stripes, blue jeans, green sneakers, and a white lab coat turned into a white long sleeved shirt, white pants, black gloves, boots, and belt.

My ghost sense went off and a white haired girl stepped out of the portal. She looked like Daniel. Only two years younger and she looked different.

"Who are you?" I asked. My hands lit up with green ecto-energy.

"I'm Danielle." she answered. I felt bad for her. She really looked beaten up.

"Vlad Fenton. Are you related to Daniel Masters?" I asked suspiciously. She shook her head. I helped her to sit down on the couch.

"Vlad, I need your help. It's Daniel."

"What's the Little Badger done this time?"

"Well, you see, I'm from a different dimension." My eyes widened, but she continued. "In my dimension, your evil."

"Wait! What!?"

"Yeah. Your evil in my dimension. Your name there is Vlad Masters AKA Vlad Plasmius."

"So I'm guessing that Daniel is good and his name is Daniel Fenton AKA Daniel Phantom?" I guessed. She nodded.

"Yep. Though, he likes to be called Danny in both forms. The Vlad in my dimension wants Danny to be his evil son or apprentice. Danny declined because he wants to use his powers for good. So Vlad decided to clone him. Then I was created. I followed his orders until he said that I was a mistake. So I helped Danny defeat them. Then, Vlad tried to melt me away. But Danny stabilized me."

"How'd you get here?" I asked her. I'm still surprised that there's another dimension that I'm evil.

"I was sucked in a portal. I need your help on getting back and to stop an up-coming war." I nodded my head and stood up. I came back with a first aid kit.

'I'm guessing Daniel beat the hell out of ya, didn't he?" she nodded. I sighed and started to treat her wounds.

"Mew!"

"Awww! A kitty!" Danielle exclaimed once I finished bandaging her up. She flew off to hug Mimi. The white cat purred and snuggled into Danielle. Daniel and Danielle. That's confusing.

"Hey Danielle? Can I call you Dani instead? It kinda gets confusing."

"Sure!" she replied. Still snuggling Mimi. I chuckled at the sight.

* * *

**Daniel's POV **

I sat on a red single sofa chair. I leg resting on my knee, elbows resting on the arm chair, and my hands clasped together. A werewolf in a green pants and hoodie came out of the shadows. I stared at the other ghost's red eyes.

"Wulf, report."

"Ankoraŭ ne estas signo de la knabino, Majstro Daniel." **(****Still no sign of the girl, Master Daniel.) **

"What about Princess Dorathea? How is she?"

"Ŝi fartas bone. Ŝia frato, Aragono, ankoraŭ enfermita." **(She is doing well. Her brother, Aragon, is still locked up.) **

"Excellent. You may dismiss." Wulf nodded and slashed his claws into the nothingness. A green portal opened up and the werewolf ghost jumped in.

I sighed. _'That little brat. She must've gone to Vlad's.' _He thought.

"Daniel?" Jasmine entered the room with a book on her hand, "Dinner's ready. I'm going out for a while, alright?" I nodded and Jasmine left the room. I was the only member of the family who's always gloomy and the one who has supernatural powers. My sister was a whole other story. Caring, yet distant towards her family. Is that even possible?

Daniel stood up and walked towards his kitchen. His hands on his back.

_'If I could trick her somehow, I may use her powers to increase mine. Then I'll surely get powerful. Soon, Vlad will perish and the Ghost Zone will be mine. Though, I still need the help of Samantha and Tucker.' _Of course, he also cared for his best friends.

Samantha was a tough girl. Her parents were business partners with my parents. Tucker, we were best friends since kindergarten. Now his parents owned Axion Lab.

I looked down on the floor while I'm walking. My hair covering one of my eye.

"Bark! Bark!"

A green furred, red eyed bull dog sat in front of me. I smiled a little and petted his head. Cujo.

The dog was a ghost that appeared in my lab. He was fighting some Ecto-puses and he won. He was strong to take on two of them. So I gained his trust. Once in a while he would roam the mansion.

I also gave him a collar. A black studded collar. His tag was a silver DP.

I knelt down to his height and whispered, "Go find the white haired, green eyed twelve year old girl. Danielle. She's at Vlad Fenton's house. I want her unconscious and bruise her if need be. Retreat if Vlad finds you. But use all your might to attack him too."

Cujo nodded and disappeared. I continued my way towards the kitchen. My eyes were glowing bright red and a smirk on my face.

* * *

**Daniel: This is chapter two. Good news is this little girl finally let go of me.**

**Me: Hehehe... Call me The Crazy Little Girl! Or TCLG for short! Or maybe Crazy Gal!**

**Daniel: Anyway, time to answer some reviews.**

**Me: And for this, DANIEL WILL ANSWER THEM! X3**

**Daniel: *sighs***

**dannyFANtom- _She will once she has nothing to do. And f her father doesn't use her laptop. Though, she really appreciates Reviews. _**

**otakubabes- _It's her pleasure. We appreciated your support and we thank you for the idea. _**

**UltraRecycloVegetarian- _Why thank you. She does have quite an imagination, does she? *chuckles* Though, not enough for she has to go to school and to study. She has to take the exam though. _**

**Me: _Awww! Thanks you guys! Oh and have you ever noticed at the precious chapter? You know;_**

The older Halfa uses his powers for _good. _How quaint.

**HA! I used that from Bitter Reunions! XD Oh and Vlad's clothes is the same from Master of all Time. When he was a college student.**

**Daniel: My parents will appear only in a few chapters. Mimi is Maddie. Though, she might think that Vlad naming his cat after my mom will be creepy since Vlad is the _good guy._ **

**Me: And remember! **

**Read and Review! **

**Daniel: Or else...**


	3. Big Bad Bulldog

**Me: I'm BAAACK!**

**Daniel: May I ask, why are you in a Straight Jacket?**

**Me: Because I'm insane. **

**Daniel: Wow... Didn't know that was obvious. -_-'  
**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything.**

* * *

**Dani's POV **

I munched on a tuna sandwich in a room Vlad let me stay in. We already toured his house. It looks _exactly _like Fenton Works. Well, except for the Giant-Space Thing on the roof.

Vlad said that he has to work in the lab. He also promised not to hurt me or anything. That's a relief.

Anyway, the room I stayed in was simple. Light blue walls, white carpet, a simple window with blue curtains, a bed with a red blanket, and a brown nightstand complete with a green lamp and silver digital alarm clock.

He was really nice. Unlike the other Vlad.

Mimi was asleep in my lap. She was already full after she ate her tune snack. Mimi was a slender white cat with yellow eyes and black pupils. She was purring lightly. I smiled and continued eating my sandwich.

"Grrrr..."

"Huh?" I looked around the room to find the one who just growled at me. Mimi was awake in no time. She mewed in fright and ran out of the room.

"Who's there?" I asked. I stood up and changed into my ghost form. Then, from out of nowhere, a green dog pounced on me. It tried to bite my head but I kept a distance between us using my hands. I kicked him away and he landed on the floor.

The bulldog grew in size. He was about the size of the door!

It tried to bite me again but I managed to dodge out of the was. Then, it slammed hit's paw on me. It pinned me to the floor, canines baring and ready to attack me.

* * *

**Vlad's POV **

I hummed silently as I fixed my newest invention, the Specter Deflector.

"Mew!" Mimi quickly jumped on the table and stood in front of me, "Mew!"

"What is it, Mimi?"

"Ahhhh!" My question was answered by a high-pitched scream. Dani.

I quickly changed into my ghost form and grabbed the Fenton Thermos and phased up the roof.

I landed on the guest bedroom and spotted Cujo, Daniel's dog. My eyes glowed a brighter shade of green and fired green lasers from my eyes. It his Cujo on the side of it's head.

He put away his paw from Danielle and growled at me. He slashed his paws at me. But I created a green shield to block the attack. He growled even more and his eyes glowed a brighter red.

I fired several ecto blast at him. I secretly made a duplicate and he guided Danielle out of the room. I quickly got out the thermos and sucked in the ghost dog. I sighed in relief and absorbed my duplicate before turning back to Fenton.

I ran out of the room to where my duplicate led Dani. My room.

* * *

**Dani's POV **

I groaned and slowly opened my eyes. There, I saw Vlad looking at me worriedly. I slowly sat up, "What happened?"

"You passed out. Cujo, Daniel's dog, attacked you." he answered. I nodded and laid back down on the bed.

"Why don't you rest some more?"

"Sure." I responded and drifted of to sleep. Just as Vlad left the room and closed the lights and the door. What am I going to do?

* * *

**Daniel's POV **

I paced around my room. Cujo must've have been captured. Dammit.

My eyes narrowed. I changed into my ghost form and flew towards my lab and into the Ghost Zone.

* * *

Ghost were scared of me. I flew through the Ghost Zone. Once some ghost saw me, like Ember, Kitty, and Johnny 13, they would flee instantly. I smirked at they're terrified faces.

I then arrived at my destination, The Far Frozen.

"Master Plasmius!" a voice called out. I turned to look at Frostbite who was approaching me. His feet making big footprints on the snow.

"It's nice to see you, Frostbite. How's my army going?"

"Better. My people are trained for days for the war, Plasmius." He bowed his head at me. I smirked.

"Excellent."

* * *

**Vlad's POV **

"Dani?" I called out as I entered my room. I saw Dani sitting on my bed hugging her knees. I sat down beside her, "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing..."

"Hey... Come on. You can tell me."

"It's just that... I just wanna go home." She looked at me with tear filled eyes. I wiped them away with my thumb.

"Hey Vlad?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"How did you and Daniel became enemies?" That question froze me. But I decided to answer it.

"Me and his parents were best friends since high school. They told me to watch-over Daniel a month ago. I was just walking down the ever so confusing hallway when I saw Daniel. I was shocked that he was Half Ghost like me. Rings appeared on his waist and transformed him into his Ghost Form; Daniel Plasmius. That was what he said when we fought. But before that, he was talking to someone who spoke in a different language... I think it was Esperanto. Anyway, I was about to leave them to their business when I tripped over on a green dog, Cujo. That got his attention."

"He told me that he was a Half Ghost because of an accident from his parent's old Ghost Portal when he was ten. He told me not to interfere. But I demanded on what he was planning. Who knows? It must be evil. So yeah, we fought. Then, Cujo also joined. But I also saw some kind of werewolf. But he already jumped in a portal before I could get a good look. After we fought, I was injured. So was he. Then Jasmine came. We called it a temporary truce until his parents came back. So that's how we became enemies."

Dani was frozen stiff. Maybe he was shocked on how it happened?

"That... was... unbelievable..." she mused. I chuckled.

"Well, believe it. I knew it that he was planning something."

When I saw her eyes slowly closing, I gently laid her back, "You need some sleep."

"What... about you?"

I shook my head, "I'll be down in the lab. Just yell when your in trouble."

She smiled a little, "Okay..."

* * *

**Daniel's POV **

I sat on my desk as I wrote on several paper works of my own company my parents gave me.

Cujo in his small bulldog form turned visible in front of my desk. His head hung low and he was slightly whining.

I raised an eyebrow, "I take it that it didn't went well?"

He slowly shook his head. I sighed, "It's alright. Go venture around the castle. Just don't let the maids see you."

He barked and turned invisible. I sighed and went back to my paperwork.

* * *

**Skulker's POV **

I watched the older half ghost paced back and forth in front of me.

I was supposed to be back at my lair studying and caring for the rare species of ghost. Oh, they might be hungry! Yes. We ghost sometimes eat.

I scratched my mechanical head, "Uhhh... Vlad? What _is _the problem?"

He stopped and looked at me with a sigh, "You see, another Halfa named Danielle came here. She said that she's from another dimension where you and I are evil and Daniel's the hero. It's seems weird, but it's believable. She's really home sick, I can tell."

I nodded, "And what about Daniel? You know, the male one."

He slowly shook his head, "Still nothing."

I sighed, "He must be stopped before the war starts."

He nodded, "I already sent Amorpho to spy on him. All we have to do is to wait for his arrival."

* * *

**Done! Sorry for the wait! ^^'**

**Review Time! **

**otakubabes- _Of course there will be an Evil Frostbite! ^^ _**

**nicktoons5- _Thank you! :) Yes. Poor Danielle! He needs someone to listen to her! And that's none other than Vlad Fenton! XD I'm terribly sorry for the wait! I've been pretty busy with school and my imagination is running low -_-' _**

**Next Up!**

**We'll see how Evil Team Phantom will do at school! Then Danielle will get shipped off to Casper High. **

**What about his age, you ask? *shrugs* He's gonna be in 6th Grade and her classroom is IN Casper High. So she could spy on Daniel ^^**

**P.S**

**Please Suggest on what you wanna read! I'm running low on imagination! T^T Don't worry! I'll credit ya! ;)**

_**Please Read and Review!**_


End file.
